Playing in the Shadows
by MsLessa
Summary: Some games are best left to be played in the shadows because they may not stand up to the light of day.


Title: Playing in the Shadows

Pairing: Raven/Robin Have an issue with this? Email me privately.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, not the show, not the books, not so much as an action figure.

Summary: _Some games are best left to be played in the shadows, because they may not stand up to the light of day._

Author's note at bottom

* * *

Chapter One

Accidents happen….- a known truth.

It all started by accident.

I don't remember who we were fighting that night, but I can vividly recall Robin catching me. His fingers flexing, as they wrapped around my arms, pulling me into him that tiniest extra inch so that my breasts were smashed into his chest and his utility belt pushed into my stomach. I don't know why I did it. Honestly I don't. But I couldn't seem to stop myself from rubbing my suddenly hard nipples against him in reaction. A blush of shame mixed with the heat of desire ran across my face and down my body to pool someplace much lower.

Robin flexed his fingers one more time pulling me into him even tighter so that I could tell that what was poking me in the stomach was **not** his utility belt before he set me back onto my feet and away from him. The boom from Cyborg's sonic cannon blasting off near me shocked me back into battle mode and I was surprised to see that only a few seconds had passed for everyone else. Nobody had noticed.

I dismissed it all as a fluke.

A figment of my imagination.

A delusion from my tortured psyche in the heat of battle.

* * *

Until it happened again.

The second time occurred during yet another endless go-round with the H.I.V.E graduates. A blast from Jinx had sent Robin careening into me and pushing both of us into a darkened corner. This time there was no mistaking that Robin was happy to have been caught by me or was it the battle that got him so excited?

Either way, I found myself with my wrists pinned to the wall and Robin's lips pressed against mine. I bucked against him in an attempt to shove him off me but he only pressed himself into me even more. Deep down I really didn't want to fight him even though I knew I should. Instead I found myself mentally cataloging the feel of his lips against mine. Firm, yet slightly chapped and I could taste the salt from the sweat that beaded both of our skins from the fight we were supposed to be engaging in. The masculine smell of a hot and sweaty man mixed with his own personal scent rising off of his body made my rapidly fluttering heart beat even faster.

I only vaguely recognized that he had released my wrists when I felt one of his hands glide the length of my side, brushing the side of my breast and down over the curve of my hip before he pulled away from me completely and ran back to join the others. I touched my hand to my lips and was just standing there blinking when I realized that the fight was still going on around me and I had better get my butt back into gear or else.

I'd think about what this all meant later.

* * *

Once is an accident.

Twice is happenstance.

Three times is deliberate.

Only this time it wasn't an enemy that pushed us into each other's arms. Well, unless you count Beast Boy's Gamestation as an enemy.

I had been cloistered up in my room for the last couple of days as I mulled over my last two encounters with Robin. Did I like what happened? My body said a very definite yes and so did some of my emotions. But my mind is not a democracy despite what the sides of my personality might think and I was of the opinion that whatever **this **was, it was not very good for me as a whole. True, I hadn't blown anything up while it occurred, but still I didn't want to take any chances. And besides a relationship could hurt the team: look at how much damage the BeastBoy/Terra thing had caused.

I was trying to convince myself once more on the inadvisability of getting involved with Robin as I made my way across the living room to reach one of my favorite meditating spots in front of the large windows overlooking the bay. What I had not counted on was getting my feet caught in the controllers that were laying spread out across the floor and landing on top of the body of our fearless leader who had been snoozing on the couch.

Reflexively, Robin wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so that I was trapped underneath him, on the floor, as he was startled awake. I had only a quick second to see a smirk flash across his face before his head was descending towards mine. I steeled myself for the feel of his lips touching my own but they never made it there. Instead his lips ghosted over the length of my jaw placing small kisses here and there and worming a small moan of pleasure from my throat.

I could feel him the sound of his chuckle against my skin and it made me mad while at the same time driving me wild. Just as I opened my mouth to start to tell him off he quickly sealed it with his own. His tongue shot between my lips and stole my protest before it was even made. I lay there stunned at the sensation before hesitantly allowing my own tongue to join in the battle for my words.

It was a furious duel lasting several long minutes before the need for more air than we could take in through our noses was necessary. Looked like mediation techniques were good in more ways than one.

Robin pulled his head up from mine just long enough to inhale a lungful of air before descending again. This time I was ready for him and tucked my own head down so that **my** lips were the ones pressed against his neck tasting **his** skin. He tasted of male and sleep with just a dash of desire. I could have eaten him up like an ice cream sundae. I felt him shudder over me as I nipped him and then soothed the bite with the point of my tongue. I felt one of his hands bury into my hair and I reveled in the slight pain as he held me tight against the crook of his shoulder. Obviously he liked my inexperienced actions. Just because I lacked practical knowledge doesn't mean I hadn't read up on it. I'm still a teenage girl with wants and needs like any other despite my ice exterior.

I had just worked my way back to his mouth when the living room lights flickered on and the sound of cupboards being slammed invaded our senses. Robin and I were frozen where we lay tangled together on the floor, hidden from whomever came in by the fact that we were in front of the couch and they were somewhat behind it. A quick evaluation of the situation had me phasing through the floor and down to the level below us. Let Robin explain what he was doing laying on the floor. Better yet, let him explain what looked like the beginning of a hickey on his neck I smirked to myself.

* * *

Breakfast in the morning was mighty interesting in my opinion. To all outward appearances nothing had changed between Robin and I.

I made my herbal tea and he made his usual of eggs and whatever meat dish was available to share with Cyborg. Nobody seemed to notice that he just **had** to brush by me a half-a-dozen times in the course of cooking said breakfast. Or that while he was brushing by me he was groping me under my cloak. Tit-for-tat though, and I made sure to brush my chest against his arm as I reached around him for my mug or to bend over as I emptied out my tea leaf diffuser.

We managed to behave ourselves once we were all seated, but I have to admit it was harder than I thought it would be. Besides I really wanted to crawl across the table and smack the smirk he kept flashing me right off of his face… well smack it or kiss it gone. Either option would have worked for me at this point. I bit back a startled squeak when I felt foot slide over my own and up the back of my calf. I quickly looked to smack Beast Boy and give him my patented 'Glare of Death' when I noticed that he was at the refrigerator and Robin was smirking at me even harder than usual.

I narrowed my eyes him just a bit before glancing around the table. Everyone was eating breakfast and planning out our day. In retaliation I slid my toes on the same journey his had taken only I aimed somewhat higher. The look on his face was well worth the pain I felt when after tracing the inside of his thigh my toes hit something rather hard and plastic sounding between his legs. It took me a moment to figure out that he was wearing some type of athletic support for protection.

I don't know who was more shocked him or me? Him that I had actually attempted that or me for doing it? I grabbed my tea and stole a piece of Beast Boy's toast before fleeing the room.

Obviously, this required much more thinking.

* * *

A.N. This is my first TT fic; though I'm not a novice writer. I generally write in a couple of other fandoms. I'm going to try my best to keep this to the M rating for the site's standards. However if someone knows a place besides AFF where I can post a naughtier version I'd be delighted to know and do so. 

And yes I know the characters are a bit OC. But in my mind they are closer to adult age and well... :scuffling toe: this is what they are doing in my mind. Well minus the funky blue lines FF is forcing me to use instead of what I wanted to use.


End file.
